What a Girls want
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: Puckerberry. La vida se empeña en volver a cruzar sus caminos años después de terminado la secundaria y el coro, cuando sus vidas han tomado rumbos distintos.
1. ¡Despierta!

-¡Levántate!

La chica sintió como su mejilla enrojecía luego del contacto de la mano de aquél sujeto contra su rostro, se llevó su propia mano para descubrir que la mejilla le palpitaba dolorosamente, la acababan de abofetear, intentó seguir las órdenes de éste sujeto desconocido pero le fue difícil debido a que cuando había caído, producto de la bofetada, sus rodillas se habían raspado contra el asfalto y una de ellas sangraba peligrosamente.

-¡Ya basta!

Dijo la voz de otro sujeto, ambos llevaban el rostro cubierto, pero ella vió como el segundo sujeto tomaba el brazo de primer sujeto con fuerza lo apartaba de ella, los vió discutir un poco alejados de dónde se encontraba; al parecer al sujeto dos no le gustaba nada el que la hubieran golpeado.

-Nunca debemos salirnos del límite, recuerda que trabajamos con plazos, tenemos un tiempo determinado y mientras menos personas estén involucradas será mejor, no seas estúpido y ten más cuidado, no hace falta la violencia, ella no estaba dentro del plan.

¿A qué plan se referirán éstos sujetos? Se preguntaba ella, ¿dónde me encuentro? Su cabeza empezó a llenarse de preguntas mientras intentaba levantarse, observó su rodilla… si, sangraba, notó que los sujetos no se habían tomado la molestia de alejar su bolso de ella, la tomó entre sus manos con desesperación, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar su…

-¿Buscas acaso esto?- le preguntó el primer sujeto con un tono sarcástico, a pesar de llevar el rostro cubierto ella sabía que estaba sonriendo al verla tirada en el suelo mientras él le mostraba su celular- me parece que no somos tan tontos como crees, _querida_.

Ella se estremeció al oír cómo la llamaba.

-¡Te he dicho que la dejes en paz!- interrumpió el segundo sujeto.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿acaso te estás dejando ablandar por ésta linda muchachita P…?

-¡Cállate!- lo interrumpió el segundo sujeto mirándolo furiosamente. ¡Ésos ojos!, ella estaba segura de haberlos visto antes, pero ¿dónde?

-Tranquilo, _panqueque_, sólo estaba jugando un poco ¿en dónde está tu sentido del humor?- dijo el primer sujeto mientras se alejaba a su lugar de vigilancia.

El segundo sujeto, al que habían llamado _panqueque_, se acercó a la joven que estaba en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar, ésta había observado la pequeña discusión sorprendida y temerosa, realmente esperaba que en cualquier momento uno de ellos le disparara y abandonaran su cuerpo en ése lugar, por eso al verlo acercarse se sobresaltó y empezó a retroceder en el suelo con miedo.

El sujeto tomó su cartera, que había dejado en el suelo, y levantó una mano delante de él como diciéndole "Stop"

-Tranquila, mi intención no es dañarte.

-E-es- la joven se aclaró la garganta intentando quitar la nota de terror que acompañaba su voz- Es difícil de creer eso después de cómo me han traído aquí y todo lo ocurr-_rrido_- su voz se quebró al final con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hacía menos de una hora.

-Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero es en serio: no te voy a dañar, ni dejar que él te dañe- le dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza el lugar en dónde se encontraba el primer sujeto, el que la había abofeteado, levantó la cartera de ella y le preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que buscabas?

El miedo la dominaba, pero aún así ella reunió todo el valor que le quedaba para poder pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

-Una venda para mi rodilla.

Le señaló su sangrante rodilla y él cayó en cuenta del daño que había provocado su amigo, le acercó la cartera con cuidado ya que ella instintivamente retrocedía un poco con cada movimiento de él.

-Tómala, será mejor que cubras esa herida antes de que se infecte.

Ella la levantó e intentó abrirla mientras que sus cabellos castaños caían sobre su frente ocultando su rostro que empezaba a bañarse de lágrimas, no podía controlar el frenético movimiento de sus manos y el bolso cayó regresó nuevamente al suelo, él lo tomó y buscó hasta encontrar la venda y se la entregó mientras la observaba, ella logró controlar los desaforados movimientos de sus manos y empezó a vendar su rodilla derecha mientras se le venían a la mente todos los recuerdos de ésta noche, nuevamente no fue capaz de controlar sus manos e iba a desistir cuando sintió las manos del sujeto ayudar a las suyas a terminar de vendar su rodilla, seguía temblando pero éste impulso involuntario era mejor controlado gracias a la fuerza que ponía el sujeto sobre ellas.

-No tengas miedo, te prometo que todo esto acabará pronto.

Le dijo el sujeto, el panqueque, mientras la observaba fijamente a los ojos y de nuevo ella tuvo la impresión de haberlos visto antes.


	2. Look in the mirror and cry

¡Rachel!

¡Rachel!

¡Rachel!

¡Vamos! ¡despierta! –la muchacha sentía como su cama se movía debido al peso de alguien.

¡Vamos Rachel! Iremos a tomar desayuno en Tyffany's –Rachel sonrió aún medio dormida, sabía que cuando despertara Kurt estaría a su lado sonriendo mientras la apuraba para ir a aquél mágico lugar y vivir una de sus escenas favoritas de aquélla película, quizá incluso vería a Finn y le explicaría lo que había significado aquélla cita en New York, lo maravillosa que había sido, entonces ganarían las Nacionales, regresarían a la secundaria triunfantes y al fin recibirían todo el reconocimiento que sabía que merecían, todo cambiaría; ella y Finn serían novios para siempre, se mudarían a New York juntos al acabar la secundaria, ambos se volverían estrellas de Broadway y por supuesto Finn alternaría todo con una brillante carrera en deportes, tendría todo lo que había deseado siempre…. Sólo debía despertarse. Pero no podía

Era como si subconsciente la intentara proteger de la realidad, pero ¿qué había en la realidad tan horrible para que ella no quisiera despertar? Si tenía todo lo que había deseado siempre ¿verdad? El novio, futuro esposo perfecto, la carrera de ensueño, los mejores amigos, todo por lo que había luchado desde pequeña ¿verdad?

Se encontró a si misma frente a un espejo haciéndose éstas preguntas, todas carecían de sentido ¿qué hacía un espejo aquí? Si ella estaba en el escenario de Wicked, si ella lo podía distinguir recién, seguro estaba preparándose para su maravilloso solo en la obra que había coproducido con Finn y Kurt, evocando sus viejos tiempos en la secundaria y el coro… si, no tenía ningún sentido que hubiera un espejo frente a si misma.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

La frente de la muchacha se encontraba empapada de sudor y sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivi, dos hombres la observaban sin saber qué hacer, a pesar de que llevaban el rostro cubierto se podía notar que el rostro de uno se veía más consternado que el del otro.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea traerla –exclamaba éste último.

-Y yo te dije que todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando dejes de ser tan evidente y dejes de hablarle tanto a la muchacha, no creo que sea tan tonta y va a acabar sabiendo quién eres, recuerda que el anonimato es la clave fundamental en nuestro plan.

-Si, pero no era parte del plan traérnosla –refutó el segundo.

-Ya, pero ¿qué querías que hiciéramos? Que la dejáramos para que pudiera denunciarnos a la policía?

-¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? ¿qué ocurre Kurt? ¿dónde estoy? –exclamó la muchacha fuera de si, presa de la fiebre.

-Pero entonces dime ¿qué vamos a hacer? Está volando en fiebre y no la podemos dejar aquí y menos en esas condiciones.

-Y qué pretendes ¿Qué nos la llevemos? –preguntó desafiante el primer sujeto, el que parecía más decidido a irse tan pronto como amaneciera dejando a la muchacha tras de si. Realmente no entendía el comportamiento de su compañero, ya habían actuado juntos en otras ocasiones y siempre había actuado perfectamente, frío, sereno y calculador; en ésta ocasión actuaba de manera totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿qué tiene de especial ella? –preguntó al fin éste.

-Nada, simplemente que me niego a dejarla abandonada mientras está volando en fiebre –justificó el segundo tratando de ocultar lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, por supuesto que ésta "misión" tenía todo de especial, aunque él no había imaginado lo que iba a ocurrir, se supone que era un simple robo a aquél teatro, sabían perfectamente que las ganancias de las taquillas eran recogidas cada Lunes, luego de un fin de semana cargado de funciones. Lo sabían todo porque habían estudiado el lugar por 2 semanas planificándolo todo con detalle, lo que ninguno pudo imaginar fue que iban a encontrarse con alguien dentro del lugar, que no era el guardián de la entrada ni un vigilante de ése turno, era una mujer; la vieron en el escenario, con una única luz iluminándola mientras el sonido invadía el lugar absolutamente desierto, aquélla voz se le hizo tan conocida pero no… él pensó que era imposible que fuera ella, hacía años que no se veían, no desde que solían cantar en escenario desiertos en…

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Era como si su mente se negara a trabajar, ella, Rachel, se daba cuenta perfectamente de que estaba en el escenario, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas y ella tenía frente a si a un espejo, un espejo que le hacía cuestionarse todo, ya que no lograba recordar ¿por qué?

Esforzó su memoria y vinieron a ella un montón de recuerdos que parecían olvidados; descubrió que si bien había logrado llegar a Broadway y armar el show con su novio, futuro esposo Finn y su mejor amigo Kurt nada era como ella creía. La vida en el mundo artístico difería terriblemente de aquéllas películas que tan románticamente hacían ver el espectáculo, la vida de un artista si bien tenía muchos beneficios tenía también otros inconvenientes que nadie le dijo jamás.

Por ejemplo, la competencia entre los actores, actrices y cantantes era feroz, debías entrenar 10 horas al día o más si no querías ser dejado atrás, no sólo era necesario ser talentoso sino además debías ser carismático, ser amable, elogiar, ser incluso algunas veces hipócrita, vivirte de evento en evento buscando personas que quisieran financiar tu carrera, tus sueños…. además, la "fama" te alejaba de tus seres queridos, las personas con las que habías compartido gran parte de tu vida te veían ya de manera diferente, como si no te conocieran , como si de pronto por ganar un premio te convirtieras en otro; y de alguna u otra manera era así, ya no eras tú, te volvías un esclavo del trabajo, un adicto al show como te solían llamar, ya no tenías tiempo de nada, no tenías tiempo de hacer aquéllas cosas que antes te parecían maravillosas y completaban tu vida de manera maravillosa, no tenías tiempo ¡vaya! Ni de siquiera ver a tu novio o a tu mejor amigo fuera del escenario, y a pesar de que pasabas cerca de 8 horas diarias en el escenario, en los ensayos y en los teatros con ellos sentías que cada vez más los conocías menos, que eran tragados por aquél torbellino de emociones, fama y luces en el que se había convertido tu vida, dejándote a ti en soledad. De pronto ya no encontrabas otra cosa para hablar con tu novio que del show, que de los otros actores, que de la música, que del contrato de alquiler, cada vez menos salías a comprar con tus amigos o a tomar un café, era cada vez menos frecuente que tuvieras una de ésas citas románticas con tu novio, todo se volvía frío y cíclico, caías en la rutina del trabajo y la repetición.

¡No! –le gritabas al espejo, eso no podía ser verdad, no era así como tú habías imaginado tu vida, eso debía ser un mal sueño, pero ahora las imágenes invadían tu mente, te veías a ti misma agotada llorando sola en tu habitación, las peleas con tu casi esposo acudían a tu memoria que antes parecía muerta y ahora revivida y fresca; las discusiones interminables, los gritos, las lágrimas, la tristeza, la soledad, el vacío; todo lo que era cotidiano en tu vida ya desde hacía tanto que no podías recordar y luego tener que salir al escenario y fingir que todo estaba bien, pretender que todo era cierto que era como todos decían "que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta" oír hablar una y otra vez de su química en el escenario, aquélla misma que habían aprendido a fingir tan bien tantas veces.

Al observar tu vida a través de ese espejo te parecía que toda tu vida era una mentira que vivía fingiendo, sobreviviendo al dolor que llevabas dentro, el dolor al descubrir que no todo era como soñabas, que no bastaba sólo con quererlo y merecerlo para obtenerlo.

¡NO! ¡Basta! Esto es mentira, vamos a Tiffany's, vamos por favor Kurt… -Empezó nuevamente la muchacha interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho, se acercó a ella y al ponerle la mano sobre la frente se dio cuenta de que volaba en fiebre, probablemente se debía al susto que había pasado esa noche, él recordaba que ella solía llevar sus sentimientos al extremo y psicomatizar era una de las cosas que solían ocurrirle a ella debido a esto.

-¡Ve al baño y trae unas toallas mojadas con agua fría! –le ordenó a su compañero, él no iba a permitir que algo le ocurriera a la muchacha, él lo había prometido y si bien no cumplía una promesa que no le trajera beneficios a él hacía mucho tiempo ésta parecía una buna oportunidad.

-¡Ve! –le repitió hasta que el otro salió de la habitación en dónde estaban refunfuñando y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con lo pedido, el segundo le puso las toallas en la frente mientras el otro se iba a hacer guardia.

-Calma, todo va a estar bien, pronto vas a mejorar –le decía a la muchacha que aún murmuraba cosas sin sentido en medio del delirio.


End file.
